19: A slig story
by terrietont
Summary: 19 the 2nd only known peaceful Slig on Oddworld has escaped with 18 to find the great Mudokon hero. Meeting Mudokons and Gabbits, 19 travels far in the forest in seek of help. 19 bands up with Abe and Munch to destroy the evil owner of Glukkon worx, Horris Glukkon. Through friendship, suspense and adventure; 19 the pacifist Slig discovers his true potential to be a hero.
1. Chapter 1 18 and 19

**Authors note: Hello people, it's been a while since I've made new fanfics! Today I felt like making a chapter story. If you haven't played or heard of any of the oddworld games then don't read it, you probably wont get some of it. Don't you worry your butts, I will try and update this as soon as possible! :) **

**I'd appreciate reviews.**

**Please don't be rude when reviewing, I'm not a very pro at this stuff... and I'm also editing.**

**Thanks for your co-operation!**

**- terrietont**

Chapter 1

19 and 18

Abe the wanted Mudoken has been escaping for 10 years now. He has already shut down rupture farms, soul storm brewery and Vykers labs.

I've become a recruit soldier and I've been watching the TV for some time now, seeing nothing but the wanted Mudokon. And the M.O.M news.

I stack my weapons up on the rail board as I stand guard watching for a Mudoken to pass by.

Honestly I care for them. I might sound insane to the other Sligs but I think that they don't deserve to be tortured or enslaved. After all I might be the only Slig that has never killed a Mudokon or even hurt one. But well as a Slig I have to do my job. We don't even get proper names for names, well that is unless you're a royal Slig. All we get is numbers like 23 or 12 or something like that. My name is 19, and I'm a soldier Slig working for Horris Glukkon in a toy factory security breach. I stack up my bullets as I see the other Sligs reloading their weapons on the other side. As Sligs line up I stand still as more and more approached the line.

A few boring hours later still guarding the rail board, an announcement is heard on the speakers. ''Could all Sligs please come to the testing grounds NOW!'' it cried. My heart beats faster as I walk in a fashioned line like the others. It was testing time.

As soon as we got there I saw a Slig with a blue coat. As all the rest of them were wearing the robotic pants and red eye covers, This Slig wore the exact same except with a blue coat and top hat. ''He looks formal whispered a Slig sitting next to me. ''Yeah'' I answered back ''my name's 18 answered the Slig. ''I'm 19'' I said back to him.

We quietly shook hands as we pretended to salute like the others. The formally suited Slig walks past examining as suspiciously. I try not to move. ''you look very useable'' He answers proudly. As a Glukkon gets 2 other Sligs to make me follow them. ''good luck'' 18 whispers to me. ''You will be our fine leader for today'' The Glukkon smiles as I pretend not to be scared. ''thank you very much sir'' I formally answer as if it were the right thing to do. The two Sligs and the Glukkon look at me and laugh. ''You are very formal for a Slig'' the Glukkon answers grinning hardly. ''Come we take you to your first test, recruit'' they answer as they turn me around to a Mudokon cleaning the floor. ''Okay soldier. Calmly says the Glukkon. ''Now I want you to… KILL IT! He yells. ''r-right n-now?'' I stutter. ''DO IT! Yells the Glukkon as my hand starts to sweat. I grab my gun, put bullets into it, and reload it. And aim it for the peaceful Mudokon just cleaning the floor. I'm about to pull the trigger I can feel it. ''DO IT NOW! Yells the Glukkon getting impatient. The gun is slipping from my hands. The pressure! Getting worse… hands sweating, heart beating, lungs panting… Thoughts cloudy... sound gibberish… sight foggy

''Attention all Sligs it's lunch tiiiiiiiiime!'' said a voice from a speaker.

All the Sligs head down to the canteen. I sighed from relief and was just about to walk into the canteen. But the Glukkon came behind me putting his face on the side of mine. ''Don't think you won't do it next time, pacifist'' he whispered angrily as he walks away to a VIP room. ''Pacifist?'' The worst name to call a Slig. ''Sligs aren't meant to be peaceful, what am I doing?

I walk over the lunch table as I get my food. Most Sligs chose all the meaty stuff like paramite pies and scrab cakes I chose Mudokon gourds with Crab fruit and Blue lettuce. I was a vegetarian after all. I go over to a table that was completely empty. I hear robot foot steps walk over to me. ''Hey buddy'' answers 18 coming over with a plate of mixed foods. ''I saw you back there'' He whispered. I dunk my head in shame of being a pacifist. ''The VIP Glukkon called me a pacifist'' I admitted ashamed. ''Really?'' replied 18. ''Yes, and what's worse is I may have to try and kill him again'' ''I was called a pacifist once''. 18 admitted. He held down the table to get closer to my ears. ''But do you know what they do to peaceful Sligs? And or Glukkons?'' He asked. ''N-no wh-what do th-they do?'' I stutter.

''When a community finds that there is a peaceful Slig they will try and kill it! If they can't do that they will make it chop it's arms off to teach it a lesson and then soon after that… They'll throw it down a meat grinder. My heart starts beating like crazy as I hear about the horrific things these crazy company's can do.

''Look what rupture farms did to me when I accidently helped a Mudokon escape. He pulled up his left hand, all of the fingers were missing.

''How did you escape?'' I asked. ''I pretended I was searching for the wanted Mudokon. Then a made a dash for my freedom, but the toy factory said they'd love to recruit me, I couldn't say no otherwise I'd be killed, so I took the job.

I was so shocked by this horrific story. But I thought of something, an idea a Mudokon terrorist may have come up with once. ''18 let's escape, you and me together!'' I whisper. 18 looks down and shrugs. ''Geeez I dunno, how will we survive?'' ''The Mudokon forest, we can escape there. ''Oh no, Mudokons will think we're just like the other Sligs!'' 18 answers back. ''No you'll see we could reason with them.

''I still don't know, how will we escape?'' He asks. ''I know!'' I say proudly. ''We'll do the exact same thing you did before.'' ''But it might go down again'' He answered. ''18 listen to me, together we can survive, you and me friend'' our conversation went silent for a moment. ''You and me… friends?'' He answers shyly. ''Yes pal, of course we are'' I say. ''let's get out of this hellhole''.


	2. Chapter 2 a journey begins

Chapter 2

The journey begins!

So we set out to escape our military hell!

''What about the other Mudokons?'' I interrupt as we set our feet on the metal ground. ''Abe is the great Mudokon rescuer!'' 18 answers. ''And maybe if we talk to the other Mudokons in the villages we can find Abe and help him out!'' ''Good idea'' I answer back. We see a Mudokon cleaning the floor, the same Mudokon I was ordered to kill. ''Hey there Mudokon'' ''Hello'' He answers plainly. ''What's your name?'' ''eerr Bloogs'' He answers. ''Bloogs how would you like a rescue team for your friends?'' ''You don't mean it'' He frowns suspiciously at me. ''My word is my word'' I answer nodding and releasing my gun. The Mudokon stands up. As 18 spots another Slig staring at us. ''19 quickly role-play!" he whispers as I pretend to poke my gun at Bloogs. ''Get over here and do your job or I'll shoot you'' I lie. Bloogs was not surprised seeing us act like this. He didn't know it was acting. ''I'll clean then'' he answered bending down to scrub the floor. At that moment the suspicious Slig went away leaving sight for only me, 18, Bloogs and the other Mudokons. ''Okay you can stand up now'' I say to Bloogs as he keeps cleaning. ''No seriously stand up'' I answer back.

The Mudokon stands up and looks at us crossing his arms. ''I was doing work here!'' He nags. ''Do you want to do work here?'' I ask. He shakes his head. ''No way!" Then come with us. ''I bet you're going to kill me anyway'' He sighs. ''No we're not going to ki-'' my voice was interrupted by three other Sligs in our reach as we were holding Bloogs arms. ''I mean Of course we're going to kill you!" ''Yeah no doubt'' says 18 pointing his gun as Bloogs as he rolls his eyes in disbelief.

We head down to the execution room, which is close to the emergency exit. ''Oh don't look surprised, Sligs are always assholes!" Yells Bloogs infuriatingly. I try to calm him as well as pretending to try and kill him. ''Look, we're pacifist's'' I whisper. Bloogs laughs out of astonishment. ''pacifists? There is no such thing as a peaceful Slig!'' he yells turning back into anger. ''Look Mudokon. 18 Exclaims. ''go to hell'' interrupts Bloogs. 18 stops talking and keeps walking him down to execution chamber.

''We want to help you and your people'' I answer.

''Yeah right'' exclaims Bloogs. We were never going to reason with Mudokons now especially after trying to reason with Bloogs. ''Out the exit'' I Whisper to 18 as he drags Bloogs and I out the door. ''Uh oh''. Says 18. ''There's slogs here!'' he cries. ''Sligs can reason with Slogs. ''Bloogs I'm only going to say this to save your life. ''You need to start cleaning the floor and pretend you're doing your job. ''Whatever fine! Bloogs answers angrily. ''Okay I'll put the slogs in their cages. The slogs run towards me as I shout ''here sloggy sloggy! They run after me quickly as I open the cages. SLAM! In they go. 12 of them buying my trick. ''we're all clear! I answer. Bloogs widens his eyes in amazement. ''Let's Go Bloogs'' ''Let's go get that terrorist'' Bloogs smiles as I lead him down the escape route.

Uh oh we've been spotted. I say as I hear alarms go off and lights shine on my back. ''RUN''

I'm running for my life! For my freedom!

Bloogs, 18 and I sprint away from the shooting Sligs, a light flashes in our eyes… as we finally make it out of their sight. We end up on a grassy field with strange ambience and smells of honey.

W-where are we? I say as 18 stands up brushing off dust and Bloogs sits up shaking his head.

I don't know I answer as I see a forest ahead. And the smell of fumes coming behind us.

We were out of the factory.

MEANWHILE- back at the factory

3rd person

''We have an escapee'' Yells a Slig to a very ugly Glukkon. ''WHAT! He screams in shock and anger. Horris Clukkon stood up smiling at a camera picture, which had spotted two Sligs and a Mudokon running away. ''Trod I think we have ourselves a pacifist'' Horris insanely laughs.


	3. Chapter 3 The caves

Chapter 3

The caves

18 and I awoke from a long sleep down in a dark and grey cave Bloogs found. I guess he now trusted us since we trapped our own slogs in cages. But where was he? 18 looked around the cave I looked around the grassy plains we fell from. We could still hear the factory sounds from afar, but how far did we go last night? How the hell did we get there?

All I recall is sprinting then nothing… How fast can we actually run? ''18 did we really run that far last night?'' ''I don't know'' answers 18. Suddenly Bloogs comes out of a hole holding berries. ''You idiots''. He laughs. ''I teleported you here, using my magical powers, didn't you know Mudokons have powers? Especially teleportation?'' I was amazed by this comment. So Mudokons are actually much more powerful that Glukkons? Then why don't they fight back?

I've been wondering and asking myself that question for years, why don't they fight back? Maybe it's because us Sligs and Glukkons have too much technology and there aren't enough Mudokons to fight back…

''There is one great Mudokon, that helped Abe through his first journey. ''His name is Big face and he may be able to help us save the rest of my brothers'' Bloogs exclaimed. ''That sounds like a Journey! 18 cries in excitement. ''We'll have to get to the ancient Mudokon cave.

''To the cave'' shouted 18 pointing his finger in the air. ''sorry… too much?'' We all laughed as we started walking away from the smaller cave.

A few hours later we ended up at a lake. Tired and hungry we all had to sit down. 18 lay out soft stones he found down by the river and Bloogs found fresh food, I really did nothing.

''I'm sorry I know I should probably be helping you two''. I answered sheepishly.

''You know it's okay'' Replied 18, I can do this stuff''. Bloogs and 18 were pretty much fine with everything.

As the day got darker we set foot deeper into the forest, being a traveling band of adventurers, it was a miniature exodus.

We found a large cavern and travelled down to it. It was full of stalactites gleaming of crystal shards and the fresh sent of icy water dripping from the ceilings.

It was pitch black inside the cave. 18 stepped forward into the deep black as I came second and Bloogs trailed at the back. Bloogs looked terrified of what could be inside these walls.

''P-perhaps we sh-should go back'' He stuttered as 18 felt a sudden shake. I was determined to find what I was looking for, as adventurers we were curious as to what lay beneath he walls of the cave we were yet to find out.

I grabbed a stick and attempted to make a fire. I rubbed two pieces of wood together, but it was no use. ''Here let me help'' said Bloogs. He pulled out his hands and started to chant a strange song. He rubbed the stick together, and Wallah! A fire was made. I made it into a torch and we travelled down the cave.

The walls gleamed with dark blue, the icey floor spilled beneath my robotic pants. Bloogs had been carrying the torch while 18 walked by my side. We travelled down further as the torch started to wear out. ''Umm guy's it's starting to go down I said. ''It must be the dripping stalactites that are melting onto it'' Exclaimed 18. The torch was burning out, smoke filled the cave air as Bloogs started to cough.

Everything was going okay for now… that is until I heard a sudden rattle beneath my feet and a loud cry. 18 jumped as Bloogs yelled. I was as terrified as the both of them, yet I was good at hiding it.

The loud cry got louder and louder as I noticed, it was a woman's cry. ''Help!"' it screamed. ''I dashed over to where I could hear the cry, but I slid on the icy ground and tripped down into a hole. ''19!'' Cried 18 as I was very well away from the others. My pants were stuck in a rock, I was so worried about 18, about Bloogs and the lady, but I couldn't do anything about it.

18'S POV

19 has fallen! Where? Bloogs and I searched around everywhere. I can't find him; he must've slipped down a hole somewhere. ''Help guys!'' 19 cries out for me, but I can't see him anywhere all I can see is small light and pitch black. The torch is almost out. And we'll be done for!

BLOOGS POV

I watched closely as my new Slig friends encounter danger, I try to search for the 19 Slig but I cannot see a damn thing here!

19'S POV

Where are they? Where am I? Am I going to survive this?

''18 HELP ME!'' I cry out as 18 passes the hole once again. ''JESUS CHRIST 18 I'M RIGHT BEHIND YOU'' 18 finally looks behind and finds me trapped under the rock as my pants start to slip out of the rock. 18 gasps in relief and drags me up. ''Thank god you're okay'' He exclaims.

''I am it's fine, let's just get out of this cave and get back to the forest''. I exclaim as Bloogs runs up to me smiling. ''But 19, we can't leave yet, have to rescue that poor lady!"

I sigh and growl. ''I guess it would be the right thing to do. 18 nods and we go on the quest to rescue that lady. ''When are we ever gonna get to the forest?'' I exclaim exhaustedly. ''I have no idea'' 18 shrugs. ''I could use my magic'' Exclaims Bloogs. ''To get us to Big face'' ''so who is this Big face guy?'' I ask. ''Big face is a Mudokon shaman'' ''He helped Abe destroy rupture farms by giving him a scar''

We run down to where the lady is yelling from. We manage to get down to a level where we can see her. It's a Gabbit, a female Gabbit. ''Gabbits… they're suppose to be extinct only Munch is the only one left''. The Gabbit lady smiles. ''I am the only FEMALE Gabbit left'' she exclaims. ''And could you 2 Sligs and Mudokon please help me out of this cage?'' ''Of course'' Answers 18.

We grab the door of the cage, as Bloogs swings in open. ''Quickly, Hide yourselves!'' She says as we hear large growling coming from behind us.

The Gabbit lady get's back into the cage and shuts the door. I stand at the back in a shadow, unfortunately 18 has to find a hiding spot, but his pants are making robotic noises and it's really loud!

''18 Shhh'' I whisper as 18 quickly runs into my hiding place.

A Massive monster enters the dungeon; it looks like a giant paramite, huge yellow legs and an ugly mouth it comes growling into the cage. ''You want this?'' says the Gabbit Lady holding up a piece of meat. ''Get it then'' She throws the meat across the floor hoping to stall the giant paramite in time for us the get out.

We dash across the cave floor hoping to find a short exit. We manage to escape the hideous giant paramite by finding a secret short cut.

Bloogs makes a portal in time for us to leave to the Mudokon forest.

We run into the portal.


	4. Chapter 4 Big face

Chapter 4

Big face and the three mudoken ghosts

We come dashing out of the portal and into the mudoken forest. ''Okay so, where are we?'' 18 asks. ''where in the Mudoken forest where Big face lives''. ''How do we find him?'' I ask Bloogs starts laughing. ''You can't just find him, you have to tell him that you're there, let him know your presents, feel yourself in that position''. Chants Bloogs. 18 and I looked at each other puzzled. ''you morons just ask for him''

''okay, uhh big face, I ask you- Bloogs covers my mouth. ''no you have to ask him in the eternal caves, okay?'' ''Got cha!'' I wink whilst wiping my face.

''Where is this eternal caves any way?'' ''You have to have the password'' exclaims Bloogs.

''Okay so what's the password?'' ''Hell if I know'' shrugs Bloogs. Man that guy is irritating, sure he's our friend, but I tell ya some people…

''Okay look you can get the password if you answer this riddle, I've never been able to''.

''What's the riddle?'' I ask. ''What always grows? Has a long life span, is pretty much dead, But is very much alive, is large and noticeable and is great in numbers? Oh god. ''Ummm is it Glukkon culture?'' ''Yes'' Bloogs answers. ''That was easy then''

''Okay now what?'' I answer. ''19, you must first say'' He whisper into my ears near the wall. ''Okay'' ''Riddle, riddle Great Mukoken caves, I've got the answer in your faves.'' The wall opened up with the riddle in mudoken writing and the answer blank spot. ''Glukkon Cult- Hang on'' I interrupt ''How come you didn't know the answer but when I guest it, you said it was correct?'' I stare at Bloogs suspiciously. ''It just sounded like the right answer'' He added. ''Okay then'' I say suspiciously. ''Glukkon Culture''

The walls starts to rumble.

''Bloogs what did you do!'' ''I knew I couldn't trust you despicable sligs! ''You're all the same'' He yelled and ran off.

So to further notice he really didn't trust us, Bloogs the mudoken did not trust 18 or myself.

The wall then collapsed, and I fell down a secret tunnel once again stuck in a hole. ''19!'' Shouted 18. The Gabbit Girl was just sitting next to 18.

I was sent down a hole.

I woke up in a circular dark room with a headache, and feeling betrayed that Bloogs just left me here. There was a table in the midde of this dark room with 3 blue lights trailing behind. BOO! Shouted three blue mudoken ghosts formed from the tiny lights. ''AHHH'' I screamed in shock. They might be there to punish me, I thought. ''Please, I'm not going to hurt anyone, just let me go!" The ghosts started laughing. ''Oh yeah we know, that you're a pacifist slig. ''Then why did you scare me?'' I answered.

''Oh we just like scaring people'' laughed one of the ghosts. I glared angrily from being pranked. ''Any way how do I get out of here?'' ''Slig boy, aren't you here to see Big face?'' They answered. ''Well sure but isn't he in a different cave?" I ask.

''What? No'' ''Big face lives where ever there's a being in need of help, like yourself.

''How do I get him here then?'' I ask. ''Where are your friends?'' ask the ghosts. ''Oh you mean 18 and Gabbit girl?'' ''Yes and the Mudokon named Bloogs'' I look down sadly. ''Bloogs is gone…'' ''HE'S DEAD?!'' Cry the ghosts. ''No I mean he's run away from us''. 19 big face will now come to you'' ''that's great!" I shout. The ghosts disappear. And a mudoken with a giant mask appears in front of me. ''Ar-are you Big face?'' I stutter seeing the spiritual creature stand in front of me. The mudoken nods. He points his fingers on the table, which immediately starts to glow. He traps my arms and legs on a chair. He starts humming something in mudoken and rubs his hands together slowly. ''What's going on?''

His hands form a bright blue orb of magic. ''he raises his hands to the back of my head. ''19'' ''you are special'' He chants quietly. ''Err thanks'' I say confused. Lightning appears from the roof of the dark room. His hand strikes lighting at my head. ''OOWWWWWWWW'' I scream in pain as he creates a large scar around the back of my head. ''AAHHHHHH OH DEAAAR GODD!'' I scream, as the lightning gets more painful by the second. Burning around my head, it feels like there's fire burning my brain!

I faint from the suffering of my headache and lightning strike.

I wake up back to where 18 and Bloogs set up our new camp in the forest. I think about Bloogs again as I pick up a stone saying Bloogs's property. ''I miss him'' sighs 18 as Gabbit girl falls asleep. ''Gabbit I don't even know your name, I ask as she wakes up slowly. ''Its crunch'' She's says in a slumberous tone. ''Crunch?'' 18 questions. I feel so tired and so I lay my head down, take off my pants and rest for the night.


	5. Chapter 5 The MOM News

Chapter 5 The M.O.M news

MEANWHILE ON THE NEWS.

News reporter slig: the Magog in the march, news to make you snooze.

Today Horris Glukkon , formal owner of your favourite childrens toy factory: glukkon worx has reported a mudoken missing. Could this be the start of mudoken protest from the first Mukoken terrorist Abe? Or could it just be another escapee?

Other glukkons watching the news

Hamely Glukkon: I say, this is the third escapee this week!

Ghoopo Glukkon: If we don't get a hold of this mambo jambo mudoken searches, we'll lose money.

Hamely Glukkon: not to mention they'll shut down the TV shows too!

Fred Glukkon; And They'll also put everyone out of business!

Hamely; Oh no we just cannot let that happen! It's so-

Choopo Glukkon: Hey wait a second man, what's he saying now

BACK TO THE NEWS:

News reporter slig: Horris also claims to reveal that two pacifist sligs are working for him! Ones that couldn't even kill a mudoken! Could this also be a protest of hippy sligs? Find out next week on the M.O.M news. Goodnight!

Hamely: A pacifist slig? But… that's impossible!

Choopo: We gotta look out for the pacifists quickly, and put an end to their peace!

Mudoken watching the news: What? a peaceful slig? There's no way.. geeez Tv shows can do a lot to mess with your brain.

BACK AT THE FACTORY:

Trod, who are the two sligs? Asks Horris. One was named 18 and the other 19. Answered the Slig. ''19?" ''He was such a good soldier'' Grumbled Horris. ''Too bad he never killed a mudoken. ''Who was the other one Trod'' Horris angrily asked. ''Umm it was 18 sir'' answered the slig. ''18 and 19, huh?" ''Trod'' ''Yes sir?'' Proudly answered the slig. ''We gotta put a stop to these… pacifists.'' Horris started laughing Insanely as Trod followed soon after.


	6. Chapter 6 The Mudokon Hero

Chapter 6 The Mudokon Hero

It was the middle of the night I was so tired. So I relaxed, but yet I couldn't sleep. There was no noise, no distraction, no one coming after me it was just peaceful.

But I could not sleep… My head killed like crazy, probably from the lightning attack that Big face shot on me. What did he do to me?! What did I do to him? Did he hurt me? I was afraid something bad might happen to me.

I got up and noticed my pants and eye cover glowing and my hand was too. I didn't know what was going on here, but I quickly realised I was being watched…

A trio of Sligs rambled down into the camps!

''Look this must be the pacifist Slig!'' The Slig grabbed me by the hands, I was weak from not wearing my pants, and luckily this woke up 18 and crunch. ''19!'' ''One of the other Sligs turned to 18 who had quickly put his pants on. 18 was fighting up the other Sligs as crunch bit them on the hands and used her fighting skills. Yet I was being dragged by another Slig! ''Help, crunch, 18!" I yelled as he tried to shoot me. I dodged the bullets. And jumped as the other Sligs started shooting me too! 18 punched one of the other Sligs, and one of the Sligs shot at him, luckily he managed the dodge the shots.

18, crunch and I ran out but we were surrounded by the 3 Sligs…

That's it. We were about to be done for. Then the weirdest thing happened… The Slig on the left side started twitching and flailing. Blue orbs started glowing around it. I saw a figure on top of a rock near the flailing Slig. ''Help ''Help''' Cried the Slig as the other ones moved back in shock. Soon after the Slig stoped flailing, it turned to the other Sligs, grabbed its gun off the floor turned to us about to pull the trigger… But with sudden movement the Slig turned back around and shot the other two like a lightning bolt.

Down to the ground they fell. Crunch 18 and I were completely shocked. We saw the Slig flail again, this time…. It exploded! Blood and meaty bits everywhere! ''Oh my god!'' I screamed traumatically.

We were terrified by this event. The figure came out of the bushes. It was a Mudokon... ''Bl-Bloogs?'' I stuttered innocently. ''Hello'' the figure said smiling. ''My name's Abe'' He said. I can't believe it, the saviour of the Mudokons has saved us!

''Are you 19 the pacifist Slig?" He asked. ''Y-yes'' I answered. ''I'm 18 the other pacifist Slig and this is crunch the only female Gabbit left. ''Another Gabbit?'' Abe's eyes were winded when he saw me and 18 stutter in fear and the female Gabbit. ''I'll take you out of here'' he said. Abe started chanting strange Mudokon songs. His portal turned from a flock of birds to a yellow hole with blue lasers spitting into it.

''Ready to go to Necrom village?'' he said hoping that we'd jump in. 18 crouched his pants and held fists in both hands, and Crunch was ready to jump in.

''Hold on'' I interrupted. ''How come you trust us?'' Abe smiled and laughed. ''You're on the news, you're hated by Glukkons and Sligs everywhere, but Mudokons respect you. ''Like me!" ''really?"' I say surprised. ''18 you hear that, we're heroes!'' ''18 laughs, and crunch smiles'' ''Okay let's go'' I say.

I looked back over to where Bloogs had run off to. 18 patted my back. ''It's okay'' he exclaimed. I ducked my head down and crouched my pants.

I jumped into the portal. We were off to Necrom city!

As soon as we got there I had begun to panic. Abe had brought us to a Mudokon retreat. The Mudokons were terrified of me and 18. Abe had to quickly explain that we're the pacifist Sligs.

The Mudokons were still suspicious about us, but they didn't hurt us or try and kill us, at least not yet. 18 asked Abe how he knew about us.

''The raisin told me'' ''Who's the Raisin? 18 asked.

''A… guy'' Abe shrug. ''He's more like a.. how do you say it? Umm like.. some guy who knows everything.'' ''So like a wise guy?'' ''Yeah somewhat…'' Answered Abe awkwardly.

Abe told us about the only male Gabbit left, this of course took crunch's attention.

''Munch should see you guys'' Said Abe. ''Who's Munch?'' I asked. ''He's a Gabbit like Crunch. ''really?'' Gasped Crunch smiling at the Mudokon. ''Where is he?'' she said. Abe pulled out Munch from the crowd, he was not pleased. ''Abe why did you do that, I was- His voice was cut off from the image of Crunch's hair whipping in the wind. ''Hi'' Munch was obviously love struck. ''Hi'' she said back also Love struck. ''Ar-are you a Gabbit?'' asked Munch innocently. ''aha'' Crunch blushed. ''Are you?'' She asked. ''Ye-yes'' Answered Munch. They were both obviously stun by the fact of being the only Gabbits left, besides the caviar eggs that hadn't even hatched.

Abe I and 18 smiled at the both of them. Munch held up Crunch ''I know we've only just met, But I wanna spent my time with you''. ''Oh Munch this is so sudden'' Crunch smiled. ''You wanna go out?'' ''Um… I don't know… um OKAY!'' sharply answered Crunch. ''Yay!"' Munch screamed.

Abe and I just looked at each other and rolled our eyes.


	7. Chapter 7 The Raisin

Chapter 7 The raisin

Abe took me to see the Raisin, whilst Munch and Crunch ''spent time together'' and 18 kept them company Abe in explained. ''In order to save my brothers, I need to help you, otherwise the Raisin will refuse to let me rescue my own kind. ''Okay'' I answer plainly. We went into the raisin's cave, and saw a giant Raisin with four eyes and a huge mouth, no wonder they called him the Raisin.

He was asleep and snoring pretty loudly. ''Uh.. Raisin?... Asked Abe. ''Huh what?'' Mumbled the giant Raisin. He looked down to me. ''Ahh yes you brought the pacifist Slig''. ''Slig?'' ''Yes Raison?'' I questioned. ''Do you know why I brought you here?'' He said. ''No'' ''Well it's because you and 89, I mean 18 have a common share, do you know what that is?'' ''Is it because we're both peaceful?'' I ask. ''Yes, and if you want to save…. Uh hold on who are you trying to save?'' He asked puzzled. ''The Mudokons from Glukkon worx.'' I answer. ''Of course, I knew that!'' Laughs the Raisin. ''Any ways… The Raisin clears his throat and continues. ''I know how to help you''. ''Yes how?'' I ask curious. ''You must use your hands'' ''My hands?'' I ask confused. ''Big face had brought you to his cave for a reason.'' ''First you 18 and Abe must adventure to the factory once more. ''Oh no. I interrupt. There's no way I'm going back to that factory. I shake my head in despise. ''19!'' ''You will go back and save the other Mudokons!'' I sigh in torture, as if I haven't suffered enough! ''I'll probably die'' '' Use your hands and you wont!'' Snaps the Raisin. ''Just remember Slig, there's a backdoor around the factory where you will not be seen, ''Yes I know, I interrupted.'' ''Shush any way there's an emergency shut down button around the security breach. Since you're a Slig you can get past there. Then you must press the button to turn off the machinery and rescue the get Abe to help you transport the Mudokons to safety. ''Bu-bu what?'' Abe stutters. ''. ''Where is the back entrance?'' I ask. ''follow the toys to the factory and then…'' ''And then…'' Mumbled the Raisin as he fell asleep. ''That's it?!'' I ask. ''I came all this way, just for a raisin to tell me to turn off a button WHERE I ALREADY KNOW WHERE IT IS?! I already knew about the button, but I was never allowed to guard it. ''AM I MISSING SOMETHING HERE?! I snapped. It was silent for a few minutes. ''I guess I didn't quite know about the back entrance. Abe frowns and sighs. ''Does this mean I have to come with you too?'' He says in a tired tone. ''I think so. I shrug.

I call on 18. ''18 are you ready to go back?'' ''Go back where?'' He asks. ''Back to the factory, I say in a mumbled tone. ''What?'' He asks unsure of what I said. ''We have to go back to the...um factory'' I say sheepishly. ''What!? Why do I have to go?! He whines. ''Please 18 I can't do this without you. 18 looks at me guiltily as I pout him a puppy slog face. ''Hmm alright, for you guys. He smiles.


	8. Chapter 8 Back to hell

Chapter 8 Back to hell

So me, 18 and Abe set back to my living hell. In the Necrom forest we were, with giant trees and strange sculptures and Mudokon villages. 'How do we actually get there?'' Asked Abe.

I put my finger on my chin. ''Umm… 18 knows the way'' I lie. ''What are you insane?!'' he snaps. ''I don't know the way'' ''I thought you would'' ''Okay firstly we need to know, the way to the damn place!'' I angrily exclaim. ''Maybe there's a map'' Abe adds. ''Possibly. I agree. ''But where would it be?''

''Wait a sec'' I say. I walked over by a near crater. I find an idle Slig ship, sometimes the factory uses the Slig ships to fly about 5 Sligs over to search for an escapee. They must've been looking for Bloogs, 18 and I. ''Guys it's a Slig ship, if I can get it to operate, we'd be at the factory in no time!'' ''Oh great'' exclaims 18. ''You sure you know how to fly that thing?'' He asks. ''Of course!'' I exclaim, clearly not being completely honest. Abe 18 and I hop into the ship. I press the on button. And it takes off. Lifting off the ground like a helicopter we're floating up in the air. But unfortunately I'm unaware of how to make it trust forward… ''Okay so this is the Drive button and this is the stop..'' I mumble button names whilst I search for a steering wheel or even a joystick. I find a joystick at the front I pull on it and we're moving forward. A little too fast…''Ahh Slow down!'' yells Abe ramming at the back of the ship trying to pull forward. ''19! Slow down!'' ''I can't! I say trying to pull back the joystick to thrust backwards.

I pull down onto the joystick and pull up, we're flying forwards. Abe manages to get balance and lulls forward to the front of the ship. 18 goes to the window looking out at all the scenery. ''I love nature'' he exclaims with a happy sigh. ''All the beauty that Glukkons never found in the nature of Oddworld, it just makes me sad''. He says with a sad sigh. ''They're too up themselves''. Exclaims Abe. I found out where exactly the way the factory was. ''Guys I might be able to locate the factory from the ship, the ship has a Slig GPS''. ''What's that?'' Abe asks. ''It's a tracking device for Sligs, to track a certain location. ''Okay then how do we track the factory?'' 18 asks. ''Simple we ask the GPS. ''really?'' Abe questions. ''Wells that's very impressive'' He exclaims. ''Yes, Glukkons have high tech devices 18 and I would know, we had to work for Glukkons for 13 years, it wasn't torture for us, but it upsetting to watch the Mudokons get killed or hurt by other Sligs''. It was also hard to be like the other Sligs, especially in a test. ''Slig tests make you kill a Mudokon''. ''Which I failed miserably at… I sheepishly exclaimed.'' ''I never got to the test. 18 shrugged. ''I was pretty much tortured for all my life''. Claimed Abe. ''I was going to be executed for spying on Molluk's secret new meat idea, which was Mudokon meat of course. ''Did you know, they're starting to slowly slaughter Sligs and slogs too?'' ''Glukkons are poisoning Sligs, yet they have no hands, and Sligs could be the ones to rule the world.

''Are we gonna ask the GPS?'' Abe asks. ''Yes of course'' I answer. ''locate Glukkon Worx'' I order. ''Warning intruder alert, intruder alert'' the alarms beep starting to alert the ship to drop us out of it. ''Opps I mean… HEY ASSHOLE, GO TO GLUKKON WORX GOD DAMMIT!'' ''Access granted'' announced the computer. ''To activate like a Slig, you have to talk like one''. I point out.

We're almost there I say, flying past the pre-factory silos. We approach the factory once again. And this time, it's packed with Slig ships flying past us, as a ship spots us! ''Oops I forgot we needed to hide you Abe. ''Ahhhhh'' Abe cried as we took shots from another ship. The other ships flew over to the one that was trying to shoot us down. 18 hid Abe quickly as I activated the cannons and shot down the Slig ship. The other ones saw this and came after us. I pulled us out of the way of the Slig ships and headed straight for the factory.

We were headed straight for the factory, 18 and I maned the cannons as Abe hid underneath the floors. Three Slig ships spotted us and came brawling down the landing tunnels for us. 18 cannoned backwards to one of the Slig ships. ''Bullseye!'' he screamed. ''Nice one 18'' I complimented. He smiled at me and kept shooting the other two ships. ''Maybe I can help'' Confirmed Abe. Abe grabbed a forward cannon and shot a fiery shot of plasma, which ricocheted the ship backwards and dodged the other two ships as they came thrusting forward until they crashed on the side of the tunnel. I hulled the ship back towards the tunnel and flew through before I could catch any more attention from the patrolling Slig ships.

The ship caught sight of a flight lander slig which then it automatically stopped and prompt us down on the valet parking. ''Okay'' I whispered. ''Abe pretend that we're taking you in for labouring. ''Okay'' Abe agreed. ''18 and I will carry you down past the buttons bay window, you'll have to possess the Sligs there and I'll get to the button''. Abe gave me thumbs up and sat up as we held him by the arms. We hopped out pretending to carry Abe across the valet parking. The valet Slig questioned us about the Mudokon. ''Umm who's this Mudokon?'' He asks. ''Oh we caught him trying to escape.'' I lie. ''Oh… hold on is that Abe?'' Suddenly the Slig grabbed hold of Abe from me. ''This mudokon is mine! I could use him for the money for my family'' He exclaimed snatching Abe from 18 and I. ''No he's ours!'' I say snatching him back. ''Let go!'' ''No you let go'' ''no you'' we pulled Abe back and forth, I didn't want to hurt him; I just wanted to get to that button in time. ''Uhh guys…'' exclaimed Abe trying not the wobble his voice whilst being tossed around. Other sligs were watching for amusement. '' Suddenly my disguise died. The valet slig saw the tattoo on my hand saying 19. ''You… you're 19 the pacifist slig!'' He cried. The other sligs watching from up the top suddenly stopped laughing and gasped. ''FREEZE!'' Shouted the sligs as I put my hands up and they locked their guns into my head position. 18, Abe and I were in big trouble!


	9. Chapter 9 A beg from betrayal

Chapter 9 A beg from betrayal

So there we were, surrounded by Sligs. Well not peaceful ones any way. Light shaded the dark situation as I saw a figure jump out of the darkness and bang the Sligs on the heads with a shovel. Most of them went unconscious but the valet Slig shot at both 18, Abe, and I as we dodged the shots.

The figure jumped out. I couldn't believe it… neither could 18. We were both shocked. ''Bloogs!'' I screamed in fury as tears went down my face. ''You asshole!'' I slapped him on the face as he rubbed it and smiled. ''I'm sorry I was just scared'' ''M-my parents were killed by Sligs…'' Now I understood why he hated both 18, and me it wasn't because of us, it was because of Sligs in general. ''I-I'm so sorry.. I admitted sheepishly. ''Let's go get that button then 19!'' He said. So Abe, 18, Bloogs and I went to search for the button. ''Ouch!'' cried 18, as he stoped in the middle of the quest. ''18 are you okay?'' I asked. ''Yes I'm fine'' he said and clenched his stomach. We got to the button room, but it was packed with Sligs and Glukkons. ''jesus holy mother of Christ, how the hell do we get past those sligs?!'' Bloogs questioned. ''Abe and you must possess two of the sligs'' I say.

18'S POV

I clenched my stomach as I tried to hide the truth beyond my pain. I can't tell 19, he'll be crushed.

''Bloogs'' I say with an injured voice. ''18, you don't look too good. ''You can't tell 19…'' I say ''Tell him wha-. As I expose my stomach, Bloogs frowns sadly when he looks at my open bullet wound. ''18…'' ''I can make it through I exclaim with a determined fist…

19'S POV

We set the plans as I walk in there rubbing off my tattoo of 19 and hiding my Big face scar.

''Hey 20 back from the bathroom yet?'' Says a slig holding my back. ''Yes'' I answer. ''Good where's 17?'' He asks. ''Oh there he is!

Just then two Sligs with the numbers 17 and 20 walk into the room. ''Who the hell invited slim?'' Asked 20 to the Slig standing next to me. ''20?'' ''Then who are you?'' ''I'm 76!'' I lie. ''76?...Oh! exclaims the Slig. ''Well I'm 54'' ''Nice to meet you 76'' He slaps my face and laughs. ''Haha, you're pretty thin, you need to fatten up a bit'' 54 exclaims hitting my slim belly almost making me fall over forwards. ''I give signals to both Abe and Bloogs, but for some reason 18 is acting unusual… Abe and Bloogs start chanting. 54 flails out of control as well as 75 in the corner of the room. ''It's all good'' Abe whispers to me in 54's body. 54 shoots down the other sligs in the room as the Glukkons order their sligs to shoot back. 54 get's shot down and abe returns to his body. 75 shoots the rest of the sligs in the room, as 18 watches outside I crawl outwards from the show down. I see 18 hold his stomach tightly but try to hide it. Something's up…

The show down finishes, Slig and Glukkon bodies rotting on the ground with trails of blood dripping around the room. Abe and Bloogs get back into their bodies and head back to me.

18 is in pain. I'm so worried about him… ''18 are you okay?'' I ask worriedly. ''I'm fine'' He answers wheezily.

''Well, well, well…'' A glukkon appears in front of me with an army of Sligs pointing their guns towards us. ''19, ze pacifist Slig'' Answers Horris the Glukkon. ''Did you really think you could get away with such crime?'' He asks mockingly. Bloogs Abe and I stand in shock. That is until Abe spots the buttons; they were hidden from the Sligs guarding them. Abe jumps out from the Glukkons and runs to the button. The factory alarms go on as more Sligs appear. I grab 18 as we hide behind a piece of metal; from the Slig armies shooting at us we're in trouble. The boss that once loved me before… is now trying to kill me for doing something nice for someone else… In this world performing nice tasks gets you nowhere but trouble. Being a rude bastard and killing people, get's you a promotion. But who would enjoy killing? I always think about that.

We were stuck, as we hid behind a metal bar avoiding hostile Slig shots. ''Get back here you cowards!'' Yells one of the Sligs. ''19 you betrayed your own culture!'' Yells Horris. …''What culture?'' I answer like a no at all.

Horris widens his eyes as the other Sligs stop shooting and try to get around the metal bar instead. ''NOW YOU MUST DIE, AND YOUR FRIENDS TOO!'' Horris screams. Where does this turn into…?


	10. Chapter 10 Alternate endings

**Authors note: Okay so I've made two alternate endings: One where 19 beats Horris because he rescued the mudokon from Glukkon Worx.**

**And the bad ending where 18 and 19 just fled the factory without rescuing Bloogs.**

**If Bloogs was never rescued from Glukkon worx at the start and 18 and 19 just fled.**

Chapter 10: It ends here!

Abe goes to push the button, but a Slig jumps into the way and knocks him down… Bloogs gets into the sligs face and smacks him down as Bloogs goes for the button. The machinery stops working as all the Glukkons and Sligs look up puzzled by the current event. I dash into Horris, and knock him over The Slig armies try to shoot at me but I reach my fists for them and my hands starts to glow. I clench fists and BAM! I shoot blue lasers at the other sligs. ''What the hell?'' I say to myself, how did I get these powers? Then I remembered what the Raisin said. ''use your hands'' Now I know what he meant by that! 18, Abe and Bloogs looked at me with wide eyes. ''19 you…you're-you're…''I know I interrupted.

The other sligs that saw what happened when I shot that plasma were stun. I made an open hand and shot the plasma once again at the stun sligs. Down they went becoming unconscious. Horris stood up and suddenly noticed that all his Sligs were down. ''19, please, I want to help you! ''How 'bout we say this whole thing never happened?'' 18, Bloogs, Abe and I stood up over Horris. ''Umm…No. I firmly exclaimed. And shot plasma at Horris until he fell of a platform to his death. ''Ahhhhhhhhhhh'' He screamed, as the yelling got softer. We were victorious! Well not exactly yet… There were still Sligs and Glukkons in the factory, yet all the enslaved Mudokons ran out screaming in joy as the Slig ran after the them, but not ever being able to catch them in time because they were so exhausted from trying to fight off me. Bloogs and Abe jumped in the air waving their arms happily! I was pretty happy too... but 18 why was he not? He was laying down on his back leaning upwards as much as he could. I walked over to him. He was smiling yet still clenching his stomach tight; he wouldn't even let me look at it. He released his hands, which were stained with blood, and he revealed a wound… a bullet wound he had been fighting for over 2 hours. My heart pounded and my lungs panted…Tears shed down my face as I held him close to me, like a hug and held his hands tight as he held mine. ''Please 18, please we can have more adventures together… I pleaded.'' ''We did'' Quietly answered 18 in dying breaths. 18's eyes narrowed to a close. Abe and Bloogs saw me hold him up. I mourned his death… I cried as I saw his hands let go of mine and his body float down on the ground. ''I'm s-so s-sorry 18'' Abe and Bloogs held my back.

We were victorious once more… I wasn't happy that the fact that… 18 was dead. My best friend, my only friend before I met Abe and Bloogs. The one who was there by my side, who gave me a reason to be courageous.

We returned to Necrom village. Munch and Crunch got married. Bloogs and I spent the time on our holidays; and Abe… well he did whatever Mudokon heroes do… The whole tribe of Mudokons went to a river. I followed holding hands with Bloogs and Abe as Crunch held hands with Munch. We walked down to the water as 4 2 mudokons placed a Sligs body down on a large leaf and covered it up with rug. ''I went to the leaf and was about to departure the body… but a Slig jumped up and yelled out my name. ''19!, 19, 19'' My heart beat faster by the minute. ''You forgot your speech paper!'' Shouted a slig with the numbers 23 on his arm. ''Oh thanks'' I said sadly…

Later that afternoon I lay in my bed thinking about my adventures with the gang. I heard a knock from someone at the door. Bloogs opened the door. I hugged him as I sobbed. ''Thank you for the speech, 19'' He answered politely. I smiled and let him in. We spoke to the other mudokons, I never thought I could be a hero to the mudokons…

And that was the end of my story.

**ATTENTION, ATTENTION: Fellow readers, I'm proud to announce there will a sequel to a slig story! So stay tuned if you're enjoying slig story!**

Alternate ending: Chapter 10: 19, shame on you!

WARNING THIS ENDING IS VERY DISTURBING AND FREAKISH AND VERY VERY GORY: This BAD ENDING IS RATED MA15+ (Spoilers) 19 dies (obviously) But it's more horrific and it's told still in his POV… Enjoy!

If you are a hardcore reader that can handle gore, go ahead and read.

''Well, well, well…'' A glukkon appears in front of me with an army of Sligs pointing their guns towards us. ''19, ze pacifist Slig'' Answers Horris the Glukkon. ''Did you really think you could get away with such crime?'' He asks mockingly. Abe and I stand in shock.

That is until Abe spots the buttons; they were hidden from the Sligs guarding them. Abe jumps out from the Glukkons and runs to the button. The factory alarms go on as more Sligs appear. I grab 18 as we hide behind a piece of metal; from the Slig armies shooting at us we're in trouble. The boss that once loved me before… is now trying to kill me for running away with 18… In this world performing nice tasks gets you nowhere but trouble. Being a rude bastard and killing people, get's you a promotion. But who would enjoy killing? I always think about that.

We were stuck, as we hid behind a metal bar avoiding hostile Slig shots. ''Get back here you cowards!'' Yells one of the Sligs. ''19 you betrayed your own culture!'' Yells Horris. …''What culture?'' I answer like a no at all.

Horris widens his eyes as the other Sligs stop shooting and try to get around the metal bar instead. ''NOW YOU MUST DIE, AND YOUR FRIENDS TOO!'' Horris screams. Where does this turn into…?

Abe goes to push the button, but a Slig jumps into the way and knocks him down… I try and rush to the button, and so does 18; but Horris's sligs bang me unconscious… Why did I not rescue that Mudokon before?… he could have saved us…

I awake in a room; Abe's head is mounted on a wall next to me… I'm terrified. I see my pants on the other end of the room. I'm tied up. My vision is blurry and my hand is wet… I turn my head to the side as I see my arm shiver from not cold but fear. I double take to my hand…. But what hand? I see nothing… It's cherry red and spurting scarlet fountains from my arm. It's wet and warm but I can't feel the pain that I'm supposed to be feeling right now… Well truthfully I think happy… yet tears are streaking down my cheeks ''Good morning, stew!'' Mocks Horris. Noises are appearing from behind me. I feel fire on my back, yet I turn my head around. It's not fire… blades cooling down my body as my blood spurts out, I notice loud screams of agony… when I realize It's my own… Metal dashes through my body, as I scream and watch my body parts scatter into the blades. I'm cool but it's not soothing… it's numb and agonizing too.

I can hardly see anything now… everything's black… my vision is getting darker and darker and my voice is quieter… I can't hear I can't see I can't breathe… I turn to my left and sleep whilst the blades cut through my rotting body.

3rd person

Horris the Glukkon chops through 19's body as his flesh is chopped up into a can and served as the new Pacifist Slig stew…


End file.
